Fallin' For You
by SilkyUltraViolet
Summary: Hayner has just finished high school and can't wait for college. But someone appears that he never seen wanted to see again and things are goings to get crazy. How is live with Seifer as his roommate? Seiner, AkuRoku, SoRiku. Rated: T Yaoi NOTE: HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** I've kinda had this idea in my head for a while. I've been playing around on what will happen and just what pairings there will be but I ultimately decided this should be mostly a Seiner fic. We don't have many of those and I want more of them. MORE. This is my contribution to this lovely pair. Love me? :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Heart; nor do I own the song Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat.

* * *

I had spent my first year in college trying to forget him and get by with life. It never went over well and I couldn't get my mind off him. I had given up hope that I would ever see him again. This defeatist talk tried to help me leave him behind, to go on.

This hope was shattered the week before sophomore year of college.

The week before school was for all the dorm rooms open to move in. Everyone was allowed to grab their stuff and settle in. I never could stand being in my house when I didn't have to be, so naturally I arrived as soon as I could.

It wasn't until Wednesday that he came in. His hair was still a sandy blond, gelled back and still sported his favorite necklace of a golden X. Most of my stuff was fully moved in and I was lying on my twin bed with my computer on my lap.

He didn't see me when he first walk in. Instead he looked forward and scanned the area until his eyes met me. I knew his face would mirror mine. Shocked and wide-eyed, but soon his twisted to anger and annoyance.

"Oh fuck no," and he turned aways and backed out of the room, leaving his bags inside.

Without a second thought I jumped and went towards the door, calling for him.

"Lamer! Get the fuck back here!" He wasn't even a yard away and looked back at me.

"Why the hell should I?"

"I need to talk to you." I felt a scowl form on my face. No, I don't want these habits to return.

"Seifer, I don't think your fist connecting to my jaw is talking," and he just left.

I didn't try to stop him, I didn't chase after him. I wanted to show him that I had changed and that I wasn't the angry and frustrated kid I used to be. Pushing him back like I had wasn't helping me. It never did. Maybe I should have tried a different approach. Better late than never.

* * *

God, why? Why must you hate me so? I was happy! He was gone, out of my way! I had hoped it'd forever before I'd see that face of his again. It had been a year, a very good year, without him. A year without Seifer was heaven. I didn't have to deal with his mocking and the daily beatings.

Then; POOF! College rolls in and I just had to pick the same one as he did. AND became his roomie no less. God, what a mess.

I kept walking away from where I had left him. I needed to see if there was a way to change roommates. I did NOT want to be anywhere near him.

I walked in the direction in which I assumed was the Campus Office, not really paying attention. Of course, with me being somewhat of a klutz and out of it, I ran into someone. I fell flat on my ass and looked to see who I had ran into.

It was a guy that I assumed was the same age as me with tangy blond hair and bright blue eyes. He looked back at me as I stood up.

"Hey, sorry man. Wasn't really paying attention," I said as I held out a hand to help him up. He accepted it and brought himself up, dusting off the imaginary dirt of his pants.

He smiled back at me and replied, "Nah, its cool. I was kinda out of it too. Hey, you happen to know where room 813 is by any chance?"

"Oh, yeah. I just came down from that way. I'd show you but I have to go to the Campus Office first. You wouldn't mind tagging along for a little?"

"Nope, not at all. We have the rest for the week to settle in so I'm in no hurry. But we might have to be a little quick, my brother tends to gets in trouble really easily."

"Sweetness. I'm Hayner by the way," I said holding out my hand. He grasp it with a firm hand.

"I'm Roxas." He smiled again and we walked.

"So why are you going to the Office?" he asked curiously. The look in his eyes told me he was a very curious soul. Haha, this is going to the blossom of a wonderful friendship, I can just tell.

"I'm increasingly unhappy with my roommate. He's a fucking dick."

"Really? That fucking sucks. When did you get here?"

"Today."

"What?! But you like, just met him. How can you hate someone that quickly?" Roxas turned to me with a scowl.

"I've known him longer than a damn measly ten minutes. I've know since I was five and he has been the bane of my existence since I was ten. I fucking know him better than anybody else." I quicken my pace toward the Office, it was just in sight.

"Well shit man, no wonder you wanna switch rooms. Was he really that much of a dick to you?"

"Yeah, he was," I said as we walked through the door of Radiant Garden University: Campus Office. I knew there was a a slight scowl on my face but that was always present when ever I though of Seifer. We walked to the counter of the barricade that blocked us from the back of the building.

The small young women at her desk near the back saw us and proceeded to make her way to the counter and greet us.

"Welcome boys, how many I help you on this fine day?" she smiled at us. I felt she was being overly nice. Almost fake. I threw that thought aside and smiled back.

"Yeah, I was wondering if there was any way to change roommates for the dorms." Please, please let there be an opening for another room or something!! I saw her smile falter a bit. Crap, I'm screwed.

"I'm sorry, but we don't allow dorm changes. You're matched with an upperclassman with the same or similar major and schedule. So, theres no way I can help you, sorry." My hopes were shattered.

"Well, is there anything else I should know about the dorms?" There had to be an upside to this hell somewhere.

"All the rooms are sound-proof and come with their own bathroom. Equipped with a shower, mind you. All rooms also have their own mini-refrigerator and microwave. We also have a recreational center on campus."

Me and Roxas looked at each. I smiled and so did he.

"Thanks," I turned to leave and Roxas was right in turn with me.

"Haha. It's almost you're like my twin," I said to him with a big grin.

He gasped and gave me an incredulous look. I couldn't tell if was acting or not.

"I would never cheat on Sora like that!" What?

I gave him a quizzical look. He giggled, yes giggled, and looked at me.

"Sora is my actual twin."

"Dude! You have a twin? That's bitchin'! God, I always wondered what it would be like to have a twin. Do you guys do that telepathic thing? Or finish each other's sentences?"

He started laughing, holding his stomach. "Yeah, you could say we do that." Roxas just continued laughing and we reached the door to the dorms.

"Which room was it again?"

"813. But I think I want to check on Sora before we get there. I know I should have heard him screaming or something by now," I could tell he was being serious. Oh Lord, I wonder how his brother was comparative to him. "Hes in room 809."

"Okay." I led him towards to where I remembered my room to be ... Fucking Seifer. I knew a scowl was on my face ... again. I looked side to side, seeing the plated numbers on the doors. Evens were on right, odds on the left. Soon I realized that I was in a triangle situation with their rooms. I was in room 811 with ... him.

I stopped short of my room and turned to the room Roxas said Sora was in. The door was slightly open. There was a squeal from inside. A really high pitched squeal. Roxas didn't seem really notice and open the door to his brother's dorm. Following him, I looked inside.

Within I didn't see anybody at first, but then I saw that someone was on one of the beds. Correction; there were two people on a bed. To me it looked at little ... intimate. There was a guy with long silver hair on top of a brown hair guy. Their faces obscured by the silver one's hair. It looked like they were in a tight embrace, a hug.

"Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku!!!" Cried one of them. He sound really excited. No, not like that, as in happy. "I found you!"

"Sora! Riku!" Roxas called beside me. Both turned to look at us. I could see their faces much better now. The brunet had the same blue eyes as Roxas, his face very much resembled his too. The other had frothy sea colored eyes, his face was narrow and sharp. The silver hair one, which I assumed was Riku, sat up still holding on too Sora. Who was acting like a child being separated from his mommy when Riku almost let go.

"Roxas! I was right! He was going here! I have such luck as getting him as a roommate too! Happy day!" He was overly excited. Riku just smiled and pulled him on to his lap. What were these too? Lovers? Jeez. Get a room. Oh, wait. I mentally facepalmed.

"So Rox, is this your roomie?" Sora shifted his small amount on attention on me.

"Naw, but it would be awesome if he was. We just met on his way to the Office," Roxas smiled back.

"Well, its nice to meet you....?"

"Hayner." I gave him a big smile. He looking increasingly happy with that.

"I'm Roxas' older brother, Sora! And this is my bestest buddy in the whole world, Riku!" I heard Roxas mumble something about only being two minutes younger but dismissed it lightly.

"So which room are you in, Hayner?" It was Riku that spoke.

"Actually, I'm in the one right next to you, 811."

"Ah, so you're rooming with Seifer? Haha, hes a pretty interesting guy. That is when he's not being all mopey."

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think rooming with someone who's been beating the shit out of me since I was in 5th grade is very interesting. Dealing with him is going to be a pain in the ass. It always has been," I sneered.

I saw Riku's sea eyes widen. "You know him ... already?"

"Sadly, yes."

* * *

Soon after meeting Sora and Riku we left and I lead Roxas to his room. It was empty and there was no sign of anyone in the dorm for right now. There was bags and boxes somewhat unpack. Roxas' roommate was already here. But stopped unpacking half way through? The guy must have ADD or something.

Roxas looked around, surveying his surroundings and then looked at me. He smile.

"You wouldn't mind helping getting some of my stuff, would you?" he said promptly.

"Yeah, sure," and we went to where his stuff was located. Many bags and boxes were stuffed in the back of a van with I assumed what Roxas and Sora's.

He pulled out three boxes labeled with an 'R' on all of them. Then proceeded to pull out two bags, along with a duffel bag. We basically grabbed as much as we could and lugged it back and forth between the dorms and the van. It took maybe a good half of a hour to get everything situated.

I helped him unpack too, seeing as I didn't want to go back to my own room knowing Seifer would be there. We chatted most of the time, getting to know each other better. He was a real cool guy and I could see use being really good friends. It made me smile, inside and out.

All the time we were unpacking not once did we see Roxas' mysterious roommate.

* * *

It was finally time to get back to my dorm so I would actually have time to unpack. I knew Seifer still had to be in the room. I tried my best to try and sneak into the room with out him noticing, but as I opened the door slowly, I was greeted with the sound of a guitar. Accompanied by soothing deep voice. Listening intently, I poked my head through the door.

There was Seifer sitting on his bed strumming a guitar in his hands. I watched him play.

"_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_and now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you"_

At the end, or what I assumed was the end, of the chorus I propped open the door all the way. I watched as Seifer's body gave a small jump at realizing someone had been listening to him.

"Since when do you play guitar?" I questioned. Hell, where did he learn to sing? He had a pretty good voice for a douche bag.

He looked at me blankly, though I could tell there was a small sparkle in his eye. It was weird, this seemed like a completely different person.

"Since last year," he replied. That wasn't enough information for me. Being the curious creature that I am, I asked on.

"Really? Why was that? I never pegged you as someone to take up an instrument."

"Yeah well, I had to find something to take my mind off of certain um ... things," he finished lamely. And he calls me a Lamer? "Demyx let me buy his old guitar after he finally got his sitar. Crazy bastard."

"You mean that guy with the mullet-mohawk hairstyle and that large big guitar looking thing? He was singing in the halls earlier. Something about how he like his sitar ..." I rolled my eyes and held my arms out to a shrug.

It was weird how quiet he was. Normally he would be insulting me right and left. Something must have really happened to him over this past year. The only thing I really saw was physical changes. He was taller (how the fuck could he get any taller than me?), more toned muscles, and his hair seem a lot lighter. He wasn't wearing that ridiculous beanie anymore either.

He moved toward the very edge of his bed and looked at me. To me it seemed liked a meaningful and nervous look, which was weird for Seifer. Really weird.

"Hayner."

I felt like that was the first time he ever truly said my name.

"I said earlier I wanted to talk to you." He walked to the door and closed it all the way. There was a soft click, and then I heard another. Did he just lock us in here? Fuck. Hes going to beat the shit out of me. I'm so screwed.

He leaned up against the door, now completely blocking anyway out.

"I want to to know that I have changed. I'm not the same angry and frustrated guy I used to be. I can promise you that anything that happened in the past won't happen again. This past year I did a lot of thinking, coping with some feelings I've had that won't go away. So what I'm basically saying is ... I want to start over, as friends." He looked sincere.

What the fuck happened over that last year? Was this really even Seifer? He could be a very bad copy of him.

"Oh, wow. Are you being serious or is this one of your jokes? Because I'm not finding this very funny. What stopped you before from doing this? Frustration?"

"I was angry. Angry at you, angry at myself. Just ... everyone."

"Angry at me? Why would be angry at me?" I didn't do jack-shit to him and now hes partly blaming his problems on me? What the fuck?

Seifer smirked, it was one of those scary and twisted smirks.

"That's for me to know, but if your find out I might give your a reward," and some how his face returned back to normal, or whatever was normal for him. I just rolled my eyes at him. He was playing with me.

"Whatever," I crossed my arms and sat on my bed. It had all of my bags on it so there was little room. "Why the sudden change?" I was scowling too. This just seemed too weird to me, he was completely different.

"When you major is psychology you learn a lot about yourself, it takes it's hold on you. The professors are good at what they do."

"Fine. Whatever."

If he was going to be like this I might as well take advantage of it. It was just going to be awkward for me. Really awkward.

I looked over at him with a cocky smirk creeping across my face. He quirked an eyebrow.

"If you want to be friends, why don't you start by helping unpack?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Oh mein Gott, I am so proud of myself for even finishing this, let alone starting it. I kinda want to dedicate this to Olivia, Tori, and Sammy for somewhat encouraging me to do this. And look how long this chapter is!! just a little over 3,000 words! Crazy!

I honestly have no idea what's going to happening next. Review with ideas? :D Ooo!! And tell me what you think too.

~Silky


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Soooooo ... I just finished the other chapter and thought; "Why not start the other soon? Like now." So I am. I still don't have a good idea of where this is going. I usually think during my shower, so though what I was going to do next. I came up with a bit though. :D

Edit: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Yeah, I suck. I totally wanted to work on this more but there was so much to do. And I was grounded for a while. I'm so sorry. :'(

* * *

Hayner had just left my room. Most of my stuff was unpacked and put in to its place. All was left was setting in the details. I grabbed a bag full of my bathroom necessities and walked into the bathroom. I was surprised that there was duel sinks, I was rather glad I didn't have to share. It's kinda gross in my opinion.

Clamoring through the drawer, I looked for spots to place my things. It seem that my roommate hadn't even gotten into the bathroom before he had his ADD moment and left. His loss, my gain. I chose the sink closet to the door and started finding placing for my things.

I was in there may be a good 5 minutes seeing how I could fit things in when I heard a laugh from the room. I assumed that it was my roommate or someone looking for him. Then I heard another voice.

"Dude, looks like your roomie is already here! I'm jealous!"

I got up to see what my mysterious roommate looked like, poking my head through the bathroom door.

What I saw was one of the most interesting looking person I had ever seen. He was extremely tall and lanky. Though I could tell, he was wearing a black wife-beater, that he wasn't as scrawny as I thought. What really stuck out was his hair. It was like a lion's mane, everywhere and unruly. Not to mention it was red, firetruck red. When he looked at me I saw his vibrant eyes. He was definitely a man of extremes.

What had I gotten myself into? I was up for extreme every once in a while but ... but he had a look in his eyes that would take everything to the next level.

I stepped forward to introduce myself. Then I felt his eyes all the way on me, he gave me a once over and smiled. No, he grinned and his eyes grew slier. He walked towards me. I wanted to step back but I felt like I was being challenged and I never back down from a challenge. Ever.

He leaned forward and hovered over me. With a quick movement he grabbed my hand and pressed the back of it to his lips.

"The name is Axel, memorize it." He voice was soothing. "And what is yours Cutie?" His grin widened.

My eye twitched. Did he just call me ...? I was suddenly pulled toward him, his other hand on my lower back. Another movement and I was being dipped down, his face was extremely close. I inspected his face for a quick moment. Angular, strong, and long. Under his eyes we small tattoos, black triangles.

And then I felt something inside me. I felt as if I was boiling. My mind went white. White with anger. Without a second thought, I tilted my head back and then slammed it forcefully against this Axel character's.

He let go of me to hold his head. I almost fell but some how regained my balance. As I did, I straightened up and held myself up strong. I was in somewhat of my fighting stance. Glaring at him until he looked, I spoke:

"First of all; don't call me 'cutie.' Ever. Second; don't fucking touch me. Last; Fuck you."

He grinned wider than I thought was possible.

"Ooo, right now?" I swear his eyebrows, or what was really left of them, wiggled.

Fuck. I was so screwed. And literally if I didn't get out of here soon. Crap, but where to go? Where to run? Not Sora. I'm sure him and Riku are having their bromance love fest. Otherwise I didn't know any...one...else... wait! There was Hayner, my newly acquired friend. Perfect.

I ran for the door.

* * *

Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku. Holy shiznit, Riku.

Riku, Riku, I, Riku, Riku, love, Riku, Riku, him, Riku, Riku, and, Riku, Riku, missed, Riku, Riku, him, Riku, Riku, Riku, so, Riku, Riku, much. Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku.

Riku.

I wish he would hold me forever and ever.

Riku, Riku.

I love Riku. More than anything. If I don't have him, I know darkness is ahead. I don't want that. I want Riku.

Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku.

* * *

All I heard was a loud bang as the door to my dorm slammed open. I saw a flashed of yellow and soon realized that it had darted behind me. Roxas was now clutching my sides and looking hesitantly over my shoulders. I followed his look to see a ridiculously tall guy with ridiculous hair. Fuck, no wonder he ran from that. It would scare the shit out of me any day.

"Help me," Roxas said in a small whisper. Being the cocky little bitch I could be, I gave the guy a glare. He looked right past me.

"Who the hell are you?" I inquired.

"Axel, didn't I tell you not to go molesting the fresh-meat?" I turned to see Seifer standing there with his arms crossed.

"Awww, but I hadn't seen you until now so how and I supposed know?"

"Common sense. Now why are you here?"

"I just want the Cutie behind Sandy right here," he gestured toward me and Roxas.

"I SAID FUCK OFF, YOU BITCH!" I heard Roxas scream over me. Jeez, did he have a voice on him.

"A few words aren't going to stop me, babe," this Axel guy had a sly smile plastered on his face. I felt Roxas shiver.

"I fucking head-butted you! You call that words?"

"Dude, really? High-five!" I turned and held my hand up. With great enthusiasm he gave me a high-five.

"I have a really hard head." His creepy mouth grew wider, almost like a Cheshire Cat's grin. Fucking creepy. That was also a bad innuendo.

"Ax, I know you have a thing for blonds but this has got to stop. If you want someone you don't just go in head first. Ya got to take it slow, get them to like you and warm up to you. THEN you can sex them up. Jesus."

Um..wow. Did he honestly just say that? I took a quick glance at Seifer. He was closer to the creeper and looked a little annoyed.

"Okay, just because you're majoring in psychology and I tried to get in your pants last means nothing. Also, if I don't get Cutie over there I'll just get the one in front," he grinned again.

Fuck no. He was not getting anywhere near me, but before I could protest and shout my disapproval, Seifer spoke.

"You touch him, I'll break you in half," he growled.

Woah. Woah. Woah. Back the fuck up. Did he just fucking defend me? From a potential rapist? Crazy shit has been going down today, damn.

The crazy raised his hands up against himself in defense. He had a somewhat apologetic look on his face.

"Yeah, definitely not messing with you and your temper."

"Agreed," I said. Seifer turned to me with a scowl on his face.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh, yeah I do. You used to beat the shit out of me everyday of the week."

He smirked at me. "Close, but no. You still have no idea."

"I don't think you were there at the beginning of our freshmen year. Seifer, hardly tipsy, beats the shit of this guy. Annoying as fuck. Totally sent him to the hospital with a dislocated jaw, four broken ribs, a black eye, and a shattered leg. Then all those little cuts and bruises. Brutal, man. Just brutal," I was in amazement when Axel had finished talked.

He had never hurt me that bad. Maybe some cracked ribs, cuts, and bruises, but that was it. Either he had been holding back on me or he had gotten stronger.

"You're kidding me, right?"

Seifer just looked at me. His face show no remorse whatsoever.

There was complete and utter silence. Roxas moved away from behind me. He looked around at everyone. Once he caught my eye, Roxas gave me a small smirk and wink. Then he just bolted for the door and left. Shit, that kid was fast. Axel soon realized what happen and went after him. And I was left with Seifer again. I looked at him and he looked back.

"I don't even want an explanation," I said sternly and then turned back to putting my stuff way.

* * *

Things had finally settled down a hour later. Axel wasn't chasing me anymore but was undressing me with his eyes as I put away my last bit of stuff. He still had more boxes to put away, but was being a lazy ass about it.

I am not happy about my roommate. I could definitely get raped during the night. Hopefully someone would hear. Wait...Oh God... No! The walls are sound-proof! Shit. I'm fucked...in the ass. As my thoughts spun of this realization, a frown seemed to be plastered on my face.

Luckily, within a few minutes there was a knock at the door. I rushed to it and found Hayner and Seifer behind it.

"Hey, me and Seifer were wondering if you guys would want to go get pizza with us," Hayner said with a little smile on his face.

Axel zoomed to the door, standing right behind me. I looked up at him and gave the redhead a grimace. I could feel his hands hovering around my waist. He better not fucking touch me.

"Ummm, yeah, sure," I hesitated. I didn't want Axel anywhere near me. "We bringing Sora and Riku, too?"

"Of course."

"You know Riku?" Axel said behind me.

"He's my brother's roommate and our childhood friend," glaring at him I spoke.

We stepped out the room and walked the few short steps to Sora and Riku's room.

"500 munny says they've already moved their beds into one."

Hayner, Seifer, and Axel all turned to look at me with a quizzical look on the faces. I just gave a sly little smirk and opened their door without even bothering to knock. And there they were, on the once two separate beds now were one, snuggling like a couple. Sora giggled and shouted at me.

"ROXAS! Don't you how to knock?" He giggled again then he and Riku sat up. As they did Riku pulled Sora on his lap just as he did earlier.

Soon Riku looked up Roxas and saw that he wasn't alone. His smile faltered a little as he looked at the faces of Seifer and Axel.

"Umm, hey guys."

I turned to look at everyone's face but they seemed mostly normal except for a middle case of shock from Axel. He then got a wicked grin on his face.

"Oooooo~ So is he the reason?" He said slyly.

Riku avoided his eye contact and looked to the side.

"Reason for what?"

Again, Axel just smiled. I didn't want to hear anymore of this so I brought up the reason why we came over. Covering Riku's ass in case Axel was thinking what I thought he was thinking. He will not ruin their chance.

"Do you guys want to go get pizza with us?"

"Sure," said Sora smiling.

* * *

Being around Sora and Riku was a bit uncomfortable. I know I just met them and should keep an open mind but...their bromance thing was a bit awkward. Though I wouldn't really call it bromance. They just seemed to like each other but could tell the other how they felt.

They awkward feeling in my stomach came apparent when our group was walking to the pizza parlor a few blocks away from the campus. You would think they would just walk next to each other but nooooo. Riku was walking behind Sora with his arms around his waist. Sora, not finding this awkward whatsoever, welcomed Riku's arms by hold them securely to himself. They waddled like ducks all the way there.

Axel, trying to be sneaky, attempted to do this to Roxas but got a hefty slap to the face. A few seconds later there was a big, red hand mark of his face. Roxas just smirked.

"You've been five-star'd, bitch," and he just kept walk.

It didn't take long for Axel to catch up to him.

"How about I five-star your cute little ass," he said cupping Roxas' behind. Which resulted in another slap to the face and a punch in the stomach.

I couldn't help but notice that whenever these types of things would happen, Seifer would shy away. He would look away from their activities as if he was embarrassed by them. That was...strange for him. Really strange.

I was so used to him being cold and unfeeling towards everything. Now he seemed...well normal would the best way to explain it. His normality just added to the awkwardness. I guess another stage in life meant different things all around you. But this didn't feel right. He was too nice.

Seifer. What happened to you?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Fuck, people. I wanted this is be longer. But alas, I had no ideas to go off of. _**I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE**_. Like right now, so I can pump this story out faster. I have other stories I want to get to. I promised myself that I would post or start any other stories until I had finished the one I was on.

PLEASE R&R!

~Silky


End file.
